Illidan Sturmgrimm
Illidan Sturmgrimm ist auch bekannt als: der Verräter, Träger der Zwillingsgleven von Azzinoth, Meister der Illidari. Zu Recht wird er "der Verräter" genannt, da er über Millenia seines Lebens hinweg Freunde und Familie für Macht täuschte. Grenzenloses Universum: Illidan Sturmgrimm thumb|Illidan Sturmgrimms altes Model Der Nachtelf Illidan Sturmgrimm wurde vor dem Krieg der Ahnen geboren. Dieser Konflikt war mehr als 10.000 Jahre vor dem Dritten Krieg ausgebrochen, in dem die chaotische Brennende Legion erneut in Azeroth einfiel. Getrieben von Machthunger (und seinem Wunsch, Tyrande Wisperwind zu beeindrucken), ging Illidan einen Pakt mit der Legion ein, um ihrem Anführer Sargeras mittels der Kräfte eines Artefakts namens „Dämonenseele“ Zutritt nach Azeroth zu verschaffen. Doch Malfurion Sturmgrimm, Illidans Zwillingsbruder, machte der Legion einen Strich durch die Rechnung: Die Dämonen wurden besiegt und Illidan kam in den Kerker. Während des Dritten Krieges ließ Tyrande Illidan nach Jahrtausenden der Gefangenschaft frei, in der Hoffnung, dass der Verräter sich durch den Kampf gegen die zurückgekehrte Brennende Legion reinwaschen würde. Doch obwohl Illidan für die Verteidigung seines Volkes kämpfte, geriet er schon bald in die Fänge der Dunkelheit: Nachdem er die Energien des dämonischen Schädels von Gul'dan aufgenommen hatte, wurde er selbst zu einem Dämon -- eine Tat, für die ihn Malfurion verbannte. Da ihn sonst niemand aufgenommen hätte, verbündete sich der bereits zweimal für vogelfrei erklärte Illidan auf der Flucht vor dem Zorn der Nachtelfen erneut mit der Legion. Illidans dämonische Meister beauftragten ihn mit der Vernichtung des Lichkönigs, der sich aus ihrem Einfluss befreit hatte, doch Illidan versagte. Um sich vor der Rache der Legion zu schützen, versteckte er sich auf der zerstörten Scherbenwelt, deren Herrschaft er schließlich übernehmen wollte. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Illidan Sturmgrimm Geschichte center Illidan, der Dämonenjäger, ist der Zwillingsbruder von Malfurion Sturmgrimm und wuchs wie sein Bruder als Freund von Tyrande Wisperwind auf, Jahrtausende vor der Großen Teilung. Im Gegensatz zu Malfurion hatte Illidan nicht genug Geduld für die Feinheiten der Druidenkunst und erwies sich als schlechter Schüler, obwohl sein Lehrer der Halbgott Cenarius selbst war. Aber Illidan besaß ein Talent für die Hexerei, die zu dieser Zeit in der Nachtelfengesellschaft hoch angesehen war. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten halfen ihm jedoch nicht viel weiter, denn er besaß von Geburt an goldene Augen. Diese waren vor der Großen Teilung nicht nur extrem selten bei Nachtelfen, sie wurden auch als Zeichen für künftige Größe angesehen. Doch Illidan zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass er irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches erreichen könnte. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass seine Augenfarbe in Wirklichkeit ein untrügliches Zeichen für ein starkes druidisches Potenzial war. Fasziniert von der arkanen Magie erlernte er immer schwierigere Zauber, doch zu seiner Enttäuschung wollte ihn die Mondgarde trotz seiner Forschritte nicht aufnehmen. Trotzdem war Illidan wild entschlossen, der Held zu werden, den sein Volk erwartete. Schon bald fand er einen weiteren Grund, nach Größe zu streben. Eines Tages während eines Festes beobachtete er Tyrande, wie sie in der Menge tanzte, und ihm wurde klar, das er sie liebte. Irgendwann hatte er sich, ohne es zu merken, in ihre Güte, ihr Lachen, ihre Schönheit und ihren Glauben verliebt. thumb|200px|Illidan Sturmgrimm ([[TCG WotA|TCG WotA-H 005)]] Seine Freude wurde nur von der Tatsache überschattet, dass auch Malfurion Gefühle für Tyrande hegte, obwohl dieser sich darüber nicht so schnell klar wurde wie Illidan. Illidan sah, dass Tyrande zweifellos entweder Malfurion oder Illidan als ihren Partner wählen würde. Die einzige Frage war, welcher Zwilling sich in ihren Augen als der Würdigere erweisen würde. Illidan verstärkte seine Anstrengungen, die arkane Zauberei zu meistern, und seine große Chance kam, als er durch Glück und schnelle Reaktion das Leben von Lord Kur'talos Rabenkrone retten konnte. Der dankbare Adlige machte Illidan zu seinem persönlichen Hexenmeister und hatte großes Vertrauen in Mut und Magie seines jungen Schützlings. Unglücklicherweise war der Dämon, der Rabenkrone fast umgebracht hatte, nur der erste von vielen, die überall in Kalimdor auftauchten. Die erste Invasion der Brennenden Legion hatte begonnen. * Siehe auch: Der aufstrebende Verräter Der Krieg der Urtume Kur'talos Rabenkrone formte aus den Nachtelfen eine Armee, um gegen die einfallenden Dämonen zu kämpfen. Als Latosius, der Ranghöchste der Mondgarde, im Kampf fiel, ergriff Illidan die Gelegenheit und riss die Führung der überlebenden Magier an sich. Er setzte ihre vereinten Kräfte mit spürbarer Wirkung ein und tötete viele Dämonen der Legion. Trotzdem sah der Krieg immer hoffnungsloser aus, da mehr und mehr Verstärkungen für die Legion aus dem wirbelnden Nether eintrafen. An diesem kritischen Wendepunkt des Krieges ignorierte Malfurion einen direkten Befehl von Kur'talos Rabenkrone und verließ die Nachtelfenarmee. Er begab sich auf eine gefährliche Reise: Er wollte die Drachen aufsuchen und sie um Hilfe bitten. Impulsiv nahm Illidan Tyrande beiseite und sagte, er könne nun nicht länger schweigen. Er gestand ihr seine Liebe und meinte, Malfurion sei durch seine Beschäftigung mit dem Druidentum eindeutig dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Doch Tyrande machte sich Sorgen um Malfurion und wies Illidan zurück, der merkte, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Sie hatte ihre Wahl bereits getroffen, und ihr Erwählter hieß nicht Illidan. Wieder einmal hatte Malfurion problemlos ein Ziel erreicht, an dem Illidan gescheitert war. Dieses Mal war Malfurions Sieg besonders bitter für seinen Zwilling, denn Malfurion selbst war sich seiner Gefühle für Tyrande noch nicht bewusst. Der Schmerz von Illidans unerwiderter Liebe verfolgte ihn, und er verfiel in finstere Grübeleien. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er von Lord Xavius beeinflusst wurde, der inzwischen ein Satyr war, mit der Macht, Verderbnis zu säen. Schließlich verließ auch Illidan die Nachtelfenarmee, aber er war auf einer anderen Mission. Er ging zu Sargeras, dem Anführer der Brennenden Legion. Illidan schwor dem düsteren Titanen die Gefolgschaft und erhielt von ihm im Gegenzug große Macht. Sargeras verbrannte Illidans Augen zu Asche und verlieh den verkohlten Augenhöhlen eine magisch verbesserte Sehfähigkeit. Außerdem versah Sargeras einen Großteil von Illidans Körper mit einem feinen eintätowierten Muster, das dem Nachtelf mächtige arkane Energie zur Verfügung stellte. Für diesen offensichtlichen Loyalitätswechsel nannte man Illidan später den Verräter. Doch auch wenn er der Brennenden Legion in gewissen Maße half, kämpfte er schließlich doch an der Seite von Malfurion und den anderen Nachtelfen. Er und Malfurion schlossen das Portal, das die Hochgeborenen des Palastes im Brunnen der Ewigkeit geöffnet hatten, und verhinderten so, dass Sargeras selbst Azeroth betreten konnte, welches das Ende der Welt bedeuten würde. Nur kurz bevor das Portal geschlossen wurde, rebellierte eine Gruppe Hochgeborener gegen die Legion und schlossen sich, angeführt von Dath'Remar Sonnenwanderer, der größten Nachtelfenarmee an. Ein Pfad in die Finsternis Der Planet Azeroth war gerettet, aber die Magien des Brunnens waren zu schwer missbraucht worden, so dass er implodierte, wobei er den alten Kontinent Kalimdor in mehrere Stücke zerriss. Ein neuer Ozean entstand, und die verteidigenden Nachtelfen flohen vor den heranbrausenden Wassermassen. Erst am Berg Hyjal konnten die Nachtelfen schließlich anhalten; der Ozean war endlich zur Ruhe gekommen. Kurz bevor der Brunnen aber implodierte, füllte Illidan noch mehrere Phiolen mit seinem mächtigen Wasser. Er war sicher, dass die Dämonen trotz des Sieges der Nachtelfen über die Brennende Legion eines Tages zurückkehren würden. Und trotz des gerade beendeten grausamen Krieges war er sich sicher, dass nur die arkane Magie die Nachtelfen bei einer zweiten Invasion retten könnte. So suchte er einen abgelegenen See auf dem Berg Hyjal auf und schüttete drei der Phiolen hinein. So verwandelte er den See unwiderruflich in einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Er dachte, sein Volk würde ihn als Helden feiern. Er irrte sich gewaltig. Eine kleine Gruppe von Nachtelfen, darunter auch einige reumütige Hochgeborene, entdeckten, was Illidan getan hatte, und die meisten reagierten mit Entsetzen. Illidan fürchtete, die Hochgeborenen würden versuchen, die Macht des Brunnens für sich zu beanspruchen, wie sie es beim ersten Brunnen der Ewigkeit getan hatten, und so griff er die Gruppe an. Doch Malfurion tauchte wenige Augenblicke später auf und half, seinen heißblütigen Zwillingsbruder gefangenzunehmen. Als Illidans Bruder und geachtetem Kriegsheld gestattete man Malfurion, über das Schicksal seines Bruders zu bestimmen. Bestürzt von Illidans Macht entschied Malfurion, dass Illidan zu gefährlich und rücksichtslos sei, um in Freiheit zu bleiben. Doch Malfurion konnte seinen Bruder nicht einfach zum Tode verurteilen. Stattdessen erlegte er ihm eine Strafe auf, die Illidan wohl noch weitaus schlimmer erschien als der Tod: Illidan sollte den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens in Gefangenschaft verbringen. Als Folge von Malfurions sogenannter Gnade schmachtete Illidan die nächsten zehntausend Jahre isoliert in einer Gefängniszelle tief unter der Erde, bewacht von den Behütern. Verlorene Seele: Der Dritte Krieg Illidans Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich: Während des Dritten Krieges fiel die Brennende Legion erneut in Azeroth ein. Tyrande erweckte als Oberhaupt der Nachtelfenregierung Malfurion aus seinem Traumschlaf, und zusammen gingen sie in das unterirdische Labyrinth, um die anderen Druiden zu wecken. Dabei stolperte Tyrande über den Eingang zu Illidans Gefängnis, und sie entschloss spontan, dass er ein starker Verbündeter sein könnte. Obwohl Malfurion versuchte sie aufzuhalten, führte sie ihre Schildwachen in den Kerker. Die Behüter weigerten sich, ihren Gefangenen kampflos zu übergeben, und so töteten Tyrande und ihre Soldatinnen die Wachen, die ihr den Weg zu Illidans Zelle versperrten. Sie sagte Illidan, dass sein Volk ihn erneut brauche im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion. Illidan stimmte zu, wieder gegen die Legion zu kämpfen. Doch er war durch seine lange und - wie er glaubte - ungerechtfertigte Einkerkerung verbittert. Er machte Tyrande klar, dass er nicht wegen irgendeiner noch vorhandenen Spur von Loyalität gegenüber seinem Volk kämpfen werde, sondern nur um ihretwillen. Er folgte Tyrande nach oben in den verderbten Teufelswald. Tyrande und ihre Soldaten machten sich auf die Suche nach Malfurion, der die letzten schlafenden Druiden aufwecken wollte. Sie war sicher, wenn sie Malfurion erzählen würde, dass Illidan wieder frei war, würde er seinem Zwillingsbruder eine zweite Chance geben. Kaum war Illidan alleine, tauchte der Todesritter Arthas Menethil bei ihm auf, der ihm von einem magischen Artefakt erzählte, mit dessen Hilfe die Dämonen die Verderbnis im Teufelswald verbreiteten: dem Schädel von Gul'dan. Arthas' Herr, der Lichkönig, wäre dankbar, wenn Illidan den Dämonen dieses Artefakt stehlen würde. Außerdem deutete Arthas an, Illidan könne eventuell die Kräfte des Artefakts übernehmen. Illidan hungerte immer noch nach Magie, und so tat er genau, was Arthas vorgeschlagen hatte. Er stahl das Artefakt und nahm seine Kräfte in sich auf. Da er seit dem Krieg der Urtume bereits das Mal von Sargeras trug, verwandelte sich Illidan augenblicklich in einen Dämonen, als er die finstere Magie des Schädels aufsog. thumb|250px|Illidan mit den [[Zwillingsgleven von Azzinoth. (von Glowei)]] Mit seiner neugewonnenen Macht vernichtete er den Schreckenslord Tichondrius, den Anführer der Dämonen, die den Teufelswald entstellt hatten. Kurz nach diesem Sieg kehrten Malfurion und Tyrande zurück und trafen auf Illidan. Zuerst erkannte keiner der beiden Nachtelfen den mächtigen Dämonen als Illidan. Als sie herausfanden, was geschehen war, verdammte Malfurion seinen zum Monstrum gewordenen Bruder. Malfurion, auf dessen Schultern immer noch die Verantwortung für Illidans Bestrafung lastete, verurteilte ihn zum Exil, fernab von allen Ländern der Nachtelfen. Diese erneute Bestrafung verwunderte Illidan nicht. Malfurion hatte sich noch nie mit anderen Mächten neben seiner oder der Tyrandes wohlgefühlt. Sollte sich Illidans selbstgerechter Zwilling mit diesen sogenannten „sicheren“ Magien zufriedengeben. Soll er in seinen kostbaren Smaragdgrünen Traum wandeln während das Leben Azeroths an ihm vorbeiging. Illidan würde sich niemals mit einem solch lebenden Tod zufrieden geben. Selbst wenn Illidan alles andere verboten wurde, er würde Macht haben. Das Bündnis mit den Naga Viele Monate nach der Niederlage der Legion am Berg Hyjal kam der Dämonenfürst Kil'jaeden zu Illidan. Der Dämon bot ihm alles, was er sich wünschte, als Gegenleistung für einen einzigen Dienst: Illidan sollte den Lichkönig vernichten, der die Brennende Legion betrogen hatte, als er Arthas zu seinem persönlichen Favoriten und Anführer der Geißel machte. Angesichts Kil'jaedens überwältigender Macht hatte Illidan keine andere Wahl, als einzuwilligen. Er beschwor also eine große Gruppe Naga aus den Tiefen des Ozeans empor, darunter auch Lady Vashj. Die Naga, die einst Hochgeborene gewesen waren, erkannten Illidan wieder und respektierten seine magischen Kräfte, die inzwischen sogar größer waren, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatten. Sie waren einverstanden, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Aufseherin Maiev Schattensang entdeckt, dass Illidan befreit worden war, und voller Zorn schwor sie, ihn wieder einzufangen. Mit ihren Behütern verfolgte sie ihn durch den Wald von Eschental und über das Meer zu den Verheerten Inseln, wo Illidan und seine Nagaverbündeten das Grabmal von Sargeras betraten. Maiev holte Illidan ein, gerade als er das Auge von Sargeras an sich nahm. Im Kampf gegen seine früheren Gefängniswärterinnen setzte Illidan die Macht des Dämonenartefakts ein. Er entkam, doch die Behüter waren in einem Abschnitt des Grabmals gefangen - einem Abschnitt, der sich schnell mit Meerwasser füllte. Von allen Behütern in dem Grabmal entkam nur Maiev dem Tod durch Ertrinken. Die mit Illidan verbündeten Naga griffen Maievs stark dezimierte Truppe wiederholt an, doch Maiev sandte einen Boten zu Malfurion und bat ihn um Hilfe. Malfurion und Tyrande kamen noch rechtzeitig, um die Aufseherin zu retten, doch Illidan entkam seiner Gefangennahme. Die drei Nachtelfen folgten Illidan nach Lordaeron, wo Illidan und mehrere Nagamagier begannen, einen mächtigen Zauber mit Hilfe des Auges von Sargeras zu fokussieren. Malfurion und Maiev kamen rechtzeitig dazu, um den Zauber zu unterbrechen. Illidan erklärte ihnen, dass er versucht habe, den Frostthron zu zerstören, doch seinen Pakt mit Kil'jaeden erwähnte er mit keinem Wort. Was auch nichts geändert hätte, denn Illidan hatte auf jeden Fall versagt, und damit war seine Abmachung mit dem Dämonen hinfällig. Und die Brennende Legion kannte wenig Mitleid mit Versagern. Bald darauf erfuhren Malfurion und Illidan, dass Tyrande und eine kleine Gruppe ihrer Schildwachen den Fluss Arevass hinunter getrieben und von der Geißel angegriffen worden waren. Illidan liebte Tyrande immer noch, und so bot er umgehend seine Unterstützung an. Tyrande zuliebe stimmte Malfurion zögernd zu, mit Illidan zusammenzuarbeiten. Malfurion errichtete und verteidigte einen Nachtelfen-Stützpunkt, während Illidan mit seinen Naga Tyrande und ihre Soldatinnen rettete. Als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe bei Tyrandes Rettung begnadigte Malfurion seinen Bruder wieder. Doch er warnte Illidan, nie wieder den Nachtelfen zu schaden. Illidan versprach es und öffnete ein Portal in die Scherbenwelt, wo er sich vor dem Zorn von Kil'jaeden verstecken wollte. Fürst der Scherbenwelt thumb|200px|Illidan by [[Glowei (Wei Wang)]] Doch Maiev war zerfressen von ihrem Verlangen nach Rache und konnte die Jagd nicht einfach aufgeben. Mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Kämpferinnen folgte sie Illidan durch das Portal. Illidan hatte nur wenige Krieger bei sich und wurde schließlich besiegt und gefangengenommen. Doch er war nur deswegen zahlenmäßig unterlegen, weil er Lady Vashj und ihre Naga fortgeschickt hatte, um weitere Verbündete anzuwerben: Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und die Blutelfen. Die Blutelfen folgten den Naga zur Scherbenwelt und befreiten Illidan, der dafür versprach, ihnen zu zeigen, wie sie ihre Magiesucht befriedigen konnten. Prinz Kael'thas schwor Illidan die Gefolgschaft und half seinem neuen Fürsten, alle Portale zur Scherbenwelt zu schließen. Dadurch hoffte Illidan, weitere dämonische Verstärkungen aus dem Wirbelnden Nether abzuschneiden und alle Versuche Kil'jaedens zu vereiteln, ihn zu finden. Der damalige Herrscher der Scherbenwelt, ein Grubenlord namens Magtheridon, wurde sein nächstes Ziel. Unter der Führung von Akama schlossen sich viele der Draenei aus der Scherbenwelt Illidans Kampf gegen den Dämonen an. Mit einer gewaltigen Streitmacht aus Blutelfen und Naga zog Illidan gegen Magtheridon, besiegte ihn und übernahm seine Festung, den Schwarzen Tempel. Doch Illidan konnte seine Eroberung nicht lange feiern. In einem Gewitter aus Magie und Zorn stieg Kil'jaeden auf die Scherbenwelt herab, obwohl Illidan alle Portale auf dem Planeten hatte verschließen lassen. Illidan hatte die Macht des Dämonenfürsten kolossal unterschätzt. Nicht lange um eine Ausrede verlegen, erzählte Illidan Kil'jaeden, er habe sich nur in die Scherbenwelt zurückgezogen, um seine Truppen zu verstärken, bevor er den nächsten Angriff auf den Frostthron wagen wollte. Kil'jaeden ließ sich davon kaum beeindrucken, beschloss aber, Illidan noch eine letzte Chance zu geben. Er warnte Illidan jedoch, dass erneutes Versagen unweigerlich seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Illidan blieb keine andere Wahl, und so führte er die Naga und Blutelfen zurück nach Azeroth auf den eisigen Kontinent Nordend, in Richtung Frostthron. Die Geißel hielt Illidans Armee auf Nordend in Schach, bis Arthas und der Gruftfürst Anub'arak erschienen. Schließlich kam es zum Zweikampf zwischen Illidan und dem Todesritter Arthas Menethil, und Frostgram prallte gegen die Zwillingsgleven von Azzinoth. Arthas gewann und warnte Illidan, er solle Azeroth verlassen und niemals zurückkehren. Seitdem ist Illidan zum Schwarzen Tempel zurückgekehrt. Während seine Verbündeten in der Scherbenwelt darum kämpfen, die Portale verschlossen zu halten, bereitet sich Illidan auf den Tag vor, an dem Kil'jaeden kommen wird, ihn dafür zu bestrafen, den Lichkönig nicht zerstört zu haben. Illidan der Dämon thumb|640px|center|Illidan aus dem TBC Cinematic Trailer Wie bei einigen Dämonen bekannt, betrachtet sich auch Illidan nicht als Diener der Brennenden Legion. Vielmehr war Illidan ja in der Vergangenheit abwechselnd Verbündeter und Feind der Legion. Was allerdings bei Dämonen eher unüblich ist: Er behielt trotz seiner Verwandlung in einen Dämonen noch viele Wesenszüge seiner früheren Persönlichkeit. Als Dämon ist er zwar grundsätzlich böse und oft grausam, doch er hat es bislang geschafft, sich ein paar ehrenwerte Züge zu bewahren. Deren unvermeidlicher Konflikt mit seinem Ehrgeiz und seinem Machthunger machen ihn zu einem gefährlich unberechenbaren Gegner. Da Illidans Fall so einzigartig ist, hat es auch keinen Zweck, darüber zu spekulieren, wie lange sein für einen Dämonen untypisches Benehmen anhalten wird. Mit seiner riesigen Armee von Verbündeten wäre er eine tödliche Bedrohung für Azeroth, falls er jemals ein gehorsamer Diener der Legion würde. Illidans Bruder Malfurion meinte, dass Illidans Niederlage gegen Arthas ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. The Burning Crusade Illidan war sich der Tatsache bewusst, das Kil'jaeden sein Versagen nicht vergessen hatte. Die Angst vor der Vergeltung des Dämons und seine maßlose Selbstüberschätzung trieben ihn dazu, das Blut des besiegten Grubenlords Magtheridon dazu zu verwenden, sich eine private Armee aus Höllenorcs zu züchten. Seine Truppen jagten jene, die sich seinem Willen nicht unterordneten, wobei sie Nagrand und den Schergrat seltsamerweise gewöhnlich mieden. Illidans größte Sorge waren neben den Dämonen der Legion, die seine Residenz, den Schwarzen Tempel, belagerten, die Naaru der Sha'tar, mit welchen er beständig Scharmützel führte. Sein Wahnsinn und die zahllosen Probleme und Feinde, die ihn einengten, machten ihn blind für den Verrat, der in seinem Rücken geübt wurde. So führte Akama eine Verschwörung mit der Wächterin Maiev, deren Ziel es war, Illidan zu stürzen, und auch Illidans ehemaliger Adept Kael'thas hatte sich einem neuen Meister zugewandt, der Illidans Tod wollte. Auch wurde der Schwarze Tempel beständig von Truppen aus Shattrath attackiert, sodass Illidans Fall nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein würde. World of Warcraft: Legion In der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion ist Illidan Sturmgrimm einer der Haupt-NSCs. Nach der Stürmung des Schwarzen Tempels verschwand der Leichnahm des Herren der Scherbenwelt. Niemand kennt das wahre Schicksal seiner Überreste, doch es heißt, dass Wächterin Maiev Schattensang seinen zerschlagenen Leib ins Verlies der Wächterinnen bringen ließ. Dort soll seine finstere Seele den Rest seiner ewigen Strafe abbüßen – gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern, den gefürchteten Illidari. Ewige Gerechtigkeit muss vollzogen werden... Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Vorboten: Die Geschichte von Illidan * Quelle: Blizzard Entertainment: Vorboten: Die Geschichte von Illidan (04.08.2016) Die animierte Kurzfilmreihe „Vorboten“ beleuchtet die Geschichten meherer Schlüsselfiguren im Licht der Tumulte und des Einflusses der Brennenden Legion. Dieser Kurzfilm folgt der Geschichte einer Illidari-Rekrutin und Illidans Eliteeinheit von Dämonenjägern bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit der Brennenden Legion. center Das Kind von Licht und Schatten Im Rahmen der Ordenshallenkampagne in WoW: Legion treffen die Abenteurer auf den Naaru Xe'ra. Dieser berichtet, dass die "Armee des Lichts" am Rand der Vernichtung steht. Ihr Feldzug auf Argus wird bald ein blutiges Ende nehmen. Wenn sie fällt, wird die Legion erneut einen Brennenden Kreuzzug ausrufen und der Kosmos wird in seinen Grundfesten erzittern. Die Suche nach dem Kind von Licht und Schatten führte Xe'ra nach Azeroth. Diesem Jungen ist es bestimmt, die Ära der Dämonen zu beenden. Diese Kind von Licht und Schatten ist niemand anderes als... Illidan Sturmgrimm. thumb|250px Xe'ras Herz des Lichts sollte als Behältnis für Illidans Wiedergeburt dienen. Dies würde Xe'ras letzter Dienst für das Licht sein. Aber Illidan war tot und seine Seele im Nether verschollen. Bevor der Naaru und die Abenteurer es wagen konnten, Illidans Seele zurückkehren zu lassen, mussten sie das Behältnis auf seine Rückkehr vorbereiten. Die Echos von Illidans Vergangenheit ließen sich in zwei Welten finden. Und die Abenteuer mussten sich auf die Suche nach den Echos begeben, und Zeuge einiger Momente in Illidans Leben zu werden... Weiterlesen. Quest 110: Wiederauferstehung Gegenstände * 24px Fragment des Kerkers des Verräters - Ring. Legendär (WoW: Legion). Klassen: Dämonenjäger. Zitat: "Zehntausend Jahre in Gefangenschaft. Verbannt aus meiner eigenen Heimat. Und nun wagt Ihr es, MEIN Reich zu betreten? Ihr wisst nicht, was Euch erwartet..." Galerie Illidan_Sturmgrimm_Legion_BLZ_2015-08-07.jpg|Illidan (Legion-Modell) Illidan.jpg|Illidan Hearthstone Artwork Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Chronologie von World of Warcraft Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nachtelf NSC Kategorie:Boss Kategorie:Dämonenjäger NSC Kategorie:Schwarzer Tempel NSC Kategorie:Verheerte Inseln NSC Kategorie:Illidan